


Christmas with the Winchesters

by GoLions123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A winter night with the Winchesters, Angels and Hunters, Cocoa and Beer, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, How NOT to tell your brothers about your new boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoLions123/pseuds/GoLions123
Summary: Castiel and Clarissa are dating. Sam knows. The angels know. Is Dean the only one who doesn't? Probably not the way the way they wanted to tell him.





	Christmas with the Winchesters

It's a cold midwinter's night and the Winchesters: Sam, Dean and their sister Clarissa were all sitting on the couch inside their bunker with Castiel in a chair nearby. Clarissa is fast asleep snuggled up to her brother Sam while the others make small talk around the fireplace.  
Dean gets up and Sam asks,"Dean, hey where are you going bro?"  
Dean turns around and points to Clarissa who was shivering from the cold before going to his bedroom.  
He comes back with a very big, thick quilt and puts it over his sister and Sam. After making sure they were cozy, he throws a couple more logs in the fireplace then heads to the kitchen for some pecan pie.  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Cas got up to answer it. He opens the door to see his five brothers covered in snow from head to toe.  
“Heeeeeey, C-c-c-cas,” Gabriel said through chattering teeth. “C-c-c-can we c-c-c-come in?”  
Cas looks over his shoulder at Sam and Dean. The two brothers have a silent conversation over Clarissa's sleeping head. They both nod at each other and look back at Cas. Sam tilts his head signaling for Cas to let them in.  
Cas opens the door wider and gestures for them to come in.  
The group of angels comes rushing in murmuring their thanks as they head straight to the fireplace.  
Dean noticed the snow melting on the angels’ hair, and sighed. He put down his plate before getting up to get some towels for their visitors.  
Clarissa slightly stirs as Dean sits down and picks up his plate.  
“Dean-o, pie,” she murmurs in a sleepy voice.  
Sam looks down at her and chuckled at her state.“Can you make that a double order?” Sam asks his brother as he was about to put a bite in his mouth.  
“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked annoyed. “Get your own slice!”  
“I can't get my own. Can't you see I'm out of order right now?” Sam said.  
“Huh?”  
“I'm busy being Clarissa's pillow right now,” Sam said with a smirk.  
“Son of a-” Dean started before Gabriel cuts him off.  
“Dean, not in front of your sister!” Gabriel growls.  
Before Dean can reply, Cas is offering plates of pie to Sam and Clarissa.  
“Thanks, Tiel,” Clarissa says.  
Castiel blushes at the nickname only she can use. Hoping it goes unseen in the light of the flickering firelight.  
"Tiel?" Gabriel asks his little brother confused.  
"Yeah, Tiel?" Dean echoes accusingly.  
"That's what she calls me," Castiel says quietly.  
Clarissa face palms with her empty hand and gives a tired sigh, while Sam's silent snickers shake her. She reaches up and grabs Castiel's nearby hand.  
"Yeah, that's what I call him." Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Dean. "Got a problem with it?"  
Dean sits stunned, unable to reply. She casts her eyes over to the group by the fire. "Well, do you?"  
The room is silent except for the sound of Sam's growing laughter.  
"What happened to, 'I want to tell him in private, Sammy'?" he teased her. "What happened to, 'There's no way we'll mess this up in front of Dean'?"he asked the blushing angel.  
Another laugh bursts out of Sam as he adds, "And then you do this in front of a whole host of angels, to boot." He sighs. "You two deserve each other." And his snickering trails off, just as Dean stands up and yells.  
"You KNEW about this?"  
"You didn't?" Sam deadpanned. "The way they look at each other when one of them walks into the room, the late night talks on the moonlit balcony, and the way Cas can make her laugh when neither of us can." He gives Dean a disbelieving look, "Tell me again that you didn't know."  
Gabriel very quietly said, "We knew."  
Dean rounds on Gabriel and yells, "You KNEW it too?!"  
"How?" Cas asked. "I never told you anything about Clarrie."  
"He gets to CALL you CLARRIE?!" Dean shouts in disbelief as Gabriel gives a one shouldered shrug.  
"I could feel it as soon as I walked through the door the last time I came." Gabriel answers.  
"But that was three weeks ago," Clarissa said, confusion clear on her face. "Cas and I didn't even realize how we felt until Sammy pointed it out to us two weeks ago."  
"Moon. Lit. Balcony," Sam repeated.  
"Angels just know about love, lil sis," Gabriel smirks. "Not his fault if Cas spends way too much time with humans to recognize it anymore."  
"Uh, I'm right here,"Sam said gesturing to himself, "And I saw it long before you did."  
"I knew I loved her way before I even said anything to anyone," Cas was hasty to assure the room.  
Soon the air was full of bickering over who knew who was in love and when.  
Dean exploded with an unholy noise.  
In the silence that followed, and with all eyes on him, he declared, "I need a beer."  
He plodded toward the kitchen followed only by Castiel.  
"This isn't how I wanted you to find out," the angel said quietly as the fridge door opened. "But I did want you to know. Clarissa is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her with all of my heart and I want her to be happy."  
Dean closes the fridge door and with the same hand grabs the front of Castiel's trench coat shoving him roughly against the wall. He points his other hand in the angel's face, disregarding the fact that it still holds his beer.  
"Clarissa is the best thing to happen to any of us," he hisses in his ear. "If you hurt her, I will end you." He pushes himself back and asks, "Are we good?"  
Cas imperceptibly nods. "We're good."  
Dean turns away to join the others in the room while Cas stays in the kitchen and starts making hot cocoa.  
The night ends with angels and hunters around the fireplace making s'mores and drinking their cocoa. No one commented on the happy couple snuggling together on the couch, or that any time they snuck a kiss Dean had a swig of his beer.


End file.
